Cure
, , and magic are spells used by Sora, Donald, and other characters and enemies that utilize the element of plants. Cure magic makes the target recover an amount of lost HP. Uses Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Cure Magic returns in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep. The effects are similar to the first Kingdom Hearts in that they only heal the caster. Cure is a flash of green light with two rotating balls of light above the caster. Cura is a burst of colorful petals and leaves. Curaga creates a giant orange flower over the caster as petals and green light swirl around the caster. ''Kingdom Hearts In ''Kingdom Hearts, Cure restores a little HP to one character; Cura restores a lot of HP to one character; Curaga restores a massive amount of HP to one character. It costs 1 MP bar to use. Cure infuses the caster with greenish light and three petals appear above them and float down. Cura causes two rings of clovers to rotate above the casters head and then infuses the caster with them. Curaga creates four large, yellow, bell shaped flowers to appear over the caster which showers them with golden magic. Characters who cast Cure magic in Kingdom Hearts: *Sora *Donald *Tarzan *Ariel *Tinker Bell ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, there is a Cure Magic card that can be used in a few different Sleights: *Cura *Curaga *Synchro Other characters have connections to the Cure spell. Marluxia, Number XI of Organization XIII, wields the element of flower, which appears to be the inverse of the Cure spell, as it induces a gradual death as opposed to healing, evidenced by his boss fights. Tinker Bell, in contrast, summons cards with a similar effect of Cure magic to gradually heal Sora when summoned. Donald uses Curaga on Sora after he is attacked by Larxene. ''Kingdom Hearts II In ''Kingdom Hearts II, Cure magic is much more powerful and nearly always fully heals its target as well as allies within the proximity of the deployment. Cure magic further gains an increasingly large area of effect as the spell's level increases; however it also consumes all of the user's MP in one casting. Cure creates a burst of leaves above the caster and two sprouts of water drops descend in a spiral around the caster and any allies in range. Cura causes vines and clovers to swirl around and up anyone in range. Curaga creates three yellow flowers above the caster that showers the caster in petals as well as a flurry of petals all around them, while any allies in range are surrounded in petals and circled by a vine covered in sprouts. Curaga also appears in the story; During the Heartless invasion of Hollow Bastion, Aerith is shown using Curaga off-screen to heal an exhausted Yuffie. Characters who cast Cure magic in Kingdom Hearts II: *Sora *Donald *Auron *Simba *Riku *Tinker Bell (alongside Peter Pan) ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days In ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Cure heals about 20%-40% of damage that up to the level of this magic and Magic stat of the caster. Cura has a Regen effect, where the caster gains life over time. Curaga creates a circle that rapidly heals the user and allies as long as they stay inside it. Cure creates a burst of leaves above the caster. Cura casts a circle of clovers and leaves around the caster. Curaga creates a large cluster of yellow, bell-shaped flowers above the caster, it then creates a glowing, green circle with flower petals swirling in it. ''Kingdom Hearts coded In ''Kingdom Hearts coded, you can use Cure License from Hero's License. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded ''Cure magic appears in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. Its effects are similar to that of Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep in that it only heals the caster. It uses the same visuals as Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days but at a higher quality. Cure summoning a burst of leaves over the caster, Cura summoning a wreath of vines and floating clovers around the user, and Curaga creating a cluster of bell flowers above the user with flower petals and a wreath of vines circling the user. Acquiring ''Kingdom Hearts '''Cure': Granted after defeating Clayton and the Stealth Sneak. Power equals (Max MPx3)+9. Cura: Upgraded before fighting Captain Hook. Power equals (Max MPx3)+27. Curaga: Upgraded after talking to Aerith in Hollow Bastion three times. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories '''Cure': In Sora's original deck. Cura: Stock 2 Cure cards. Curaga: Stock 3 Cure cards. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days '''Cure': Granted after completing Mission 21 in Agrabah. Cura: Granted after completing Mission 50 in Beast's Castle. Curaga: Granted after completing Mission 66 in Halloween Town. ''Kingdom Hearts II '''Cure': Granted after completing Beast's Castle. Cura: Upgraded after reuniting with Goofy in Radiant Garden. Curaga: Upgraded after completing the Hundred Acre Wood. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Terra: Cure can be first found in a Treasure chest at the Mysterious Tower. Ventus: Cure can be first found in a Treasure chest at the Enchanted Dominion. Aqua: Cure can be first found in a Treasure chest at the Enchanted Dominion. Kingdom Hearts coded '''Cure License': Granted in Olympus Coliseum. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded Cure is available at the beginning of the game. Recipe ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Cure can be synthesized for 1600 munny once Roxas is promoted to Novice rank. *1 Cure Recipe *2 Shining Shard Cura can be synthesized for 2000 munny once Roxas is promoted to Novice rank. *1 Cura Recipe *1 Cure *2 Shining Gem Curaga can be synthesized for 2600 munny once Roxas is promoted to Novice rank. *1 Curaga Recipe *1 Cura *2 Shining Crystal ''Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep'' Cura-Aero (LVL 2) and Cure (LVL 2)-100% :*Cure (LVL 2) and Cure (LVL 2)-100% :*Cure (LVL 2) and Thunder (LVL 2)-100% Curaga-Cura (LVL 3) and Cura (LVL 3)-100% :*Cura (LVL 3) and Cure (LVL 3)100% ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' Cura :*Blizzard Raid + Cure :*Magnera + Cure :*Slow + Cure :*Stop + Cure Curaga :*Heat Dive + Cura :*Confu + Cura :*Esuna + Cura Enemies that use Cure Magic Heartless *Green Requiem *Crescendo *Bubble Beat *Flare Note Somebodies *Pete (to a certain extent) *Yuffie *Xion *Terra-Xehanort *Oogie Boogie *Clayton Unversed *Vile Phial *Vanitas Remnant Unknown *Unknown (to a certain extent) Other uses *In Kingdom Hearts, Cure names are used to mark the ranks of Cockpit Gummi Blocks. fr:Soin Category:Kingdom Hearts magic Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories magic Category:Kingdom Hearts II magic Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days magic Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep magic Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded magic